Adhesive products typically have release liners covering an adhesive layer. The release liner protects the adhesive layer from contamination from dirt, moisture, or the like, prior to the adhesive product being applied to a substrate. Typical release liners are paper or polymeric structures that utilize silicon-containing and fluorine-containing materials as a release agent for adhesive articles. The silicon-containing or fluorine-containing component of the release liner contacts the adhesive layer. The silicon-containing or fluorine-containing material allows the release liners to separate easily from the adhesive article when they are needed for use. The silicon-containing or fluorine-containing material does not strongly adhere to the adhesive product and thus provides a releasable interface with the underlying adhesive while providing protection from contamination.
Problems associated with typical release liners coated with silicon-containing and fluorine-containing material are that they are not recyclable due to silicon and fluorine contamination. Such release liners are suitable only for the landfill and contribute significantly to environmental concerns. Furthermore, occasional transfer to the substrate of material containing a silicon or fluorine component can interfere with proper adhesion, cause printing problems for adhesive labels, or other similar difficulties.
Therefore, a need exists for adhesive articles and related methods that do not incorporate a silicon-containing or fluorine-containing material.